


Dear Sienna

by unGratefulNobody



Series: song fics [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depressing, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, Please Kill Me, Regret, Sad, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unGratefulNobody/pseuds/unGratefulNobody
Summary: After only 2 years, despite things going alright, Pearl ends up coming to terms with the toxic reasons she was attracted to the mystery girl in the first place. She can't bear to face her in person for this, and instead writes a letter to her--explaining why she just can't do it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in this S's name is Sienna

Pearl rummaged through one of the drawers in the beach house kitchen before she found what she was looking for-a pen. She picked it up and began to write what should've been written two years ago.

**_Dear my Sienna,_ **

  
_**It breaks my heart to say this but I simply can't carry on with you. I can't pretend everything is okay because...it's not. I wish I loved** __**you the way you want me to, because that's what you deserve. I'm hurting you and you don't even know it. I saw you in the crowd and** __**my heart fluttered. You looked so much like her. I thought, 'maybe this is my chance to redeem myself to her' 'maybe this time she won't be** __**taken away from me by someone else'. But you're not her. And it's selfish of me, to want you purely to satisfy my own self doubt and to satisfy** __**all my own regrets and "should haves". What I'm trying to say is, I know you pretend I don't think this way but we both know I do.** __**And I'm really sorry Sienna.** _

  
_Loving you isn't the right thing to do_  
_How can I ever change things that I feel?_  
_If I could maybe I'd give you my world_  
_How can I when you won't take it from me?_  
  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
_You can call it another lonely day_

 **_All those times of us being entangled together in your bed, our breathing slowly syncing up like the whole universe was leading_ **  
**_us to that moment, don't think I've forgotten the hurt in your eyes every time when I've accidentally called you by her name. "Rose..." I_ ****_whisper into your shoulder. You muffle the sound of your tears in your pillow and pull me closer, pretending you hear nothing. But I remember_ ****_every time. You look so much like her...but you deserve so much more than her. You're perfect, and I'm far from it._ **

_You can go your own way (go your own way)_

**_You, Sienna, you deserve more from me than simply being Rose's legacy and my last chance. You deserved to be seen for you, you deserve_** **_someone who's favorite color is pink because it looks amazing on you,  not because you remind them of their past. Your eyes sparkled because_ ** **_you were intrigued by me and my confidence in just strolling up to you, because you also remembered you recognized me from earlier, when I was_ ** **_running from the cops. Mine sparkled because again, the first thing I thought was 'Rose is flirting with me back.' You don't deserve that._ **

_Tell me why everything turned around_  
_Packing up shacking up's all you wanna do_  
_If I could baby I'd give you my world_  
_Open up everything's waiting for you_

 _**Tell me why you think so highly of me when you know I just can't stop thinking of her. Tell me why you always pretend not to hear her name** _ _**in our most intimate moments instead of calling me out on my shit. Tell me why You act like you don't deserve better. Who hurt you before** _ _**me? I can't do this anymore.** _

_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
  
**_Whether you feel it hurting or not, I know that's what I'm doing to you. I can't hurt you anymore._**  
  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
  
**_I'm sorry._**  
  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
  
**_You deserve more than me._**  
  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
  
_**You won't hear from me anymore, don't bother looking for me at the temple, the others know I'm going to disappear for a while.**_  
  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
  
_**Humans live such short lives and they end in the blink of an eye. While I'm gone, go live your life, and don't waste that short time on**_ ** _me. I love you, but please forget about me, at least you'll be able to forget about me where I can't forget about her._**  
  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way (go your own way)_  
  
_**Goodbye,**_

_**Pearl** _

**Author's Note:**

> The song included is Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac.


End file.
